


Two Birds of a Feather

by thatsthebigdipper



Category: Tumblr (Fandom)
Genre: F/M, No Feelings, this is purely platonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsthebigdipper/pseuds/thatsthebigdipper
Summary: Brooke hates the way she is, she hates being anxious and wishes that she could be outgoing until she meets her best friend Willow who says she's perfect just the way she is but that doesn't mean that she won't change.Willow hates having to act happy just to make friends so when she meets Brooke, she can't help but be drawn like a moth to a flame.But they have each other.
Relationships: Zambie-Trashart & LovesWifi, Zambie-Trashart & Pebble
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Grade Seven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovesWifi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesWifi/gifts), [zambietrashart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zambietrashart/gifts).



> I love their works so much but I hate that people are shipping them together so here we go a platonic fic for them.

Brooke looked at her school, it was the first day and she knew no one there. Her hair curled, dress pressed, and backpack over her shoulders was never supposed to be so stressful.

One foot in front of the other, keep walking forward, no need to say hello to anyone, these aren't your friends. There were voices in her head that told her to keep moving along and to not look back. She walked into her first classroom, she survived theater camp, she could do this.

With her head rested in her hand, she let out a sigh before a boy sat next to her introducing himself as Brandon, she gave a nervous smile.

"I'm Brooke, nice to meet you," she said nervously and he sat down next to her.

"We're probably going to get assigned seats but I wanted to try and get to know the new kid," Brandon said smiling at her and Brooke blushed before more kids started filing into the classroom. 

There were no assigned seats which meant that Brooke and Brandon could sit next to each other and talk during the short class.

"Where's your next class, Brooke?" Brandon asked after class.

"I have science in room 244," Brooke said and Brandon led the way before dropping her off at the class. Brooke saw a girl in the back next to the only open seat, she had brown hair and she was looking out the window. "H-Hi, I'm Brooke, I'm new here," Brooke said trying out what her mom told her to say to new people.

The girl didn't look but just gave her a wave and Brooke sat down. Their teacher stood at the front of the room calling out names and Brooke paid attention for her seat partner's.

"Wifi, Willow," the teacher called.

"Here," the brunette replied.

"And Zambie, Brooke," the teacher called out and Brooke cleared her throat slightly.

"Here," she said weakly. Willow looked at her curiously before turning back to face the front of the class where the teacher started to introduce himself.

The bell rang soon after and Brooke collected her things again getting up when she saw Willow was leaving.

"Uh, Willow, what direction is this room in?" Brooke said but pronounced her name Will-ow instead of Will-oh which made Willow roll her eyes and point. "Thanks." Brooks looked at door numbers on her way to the next class.

Brooke sighed at the end of the day, her brother Andrew went to pick her up laughing at her now messy curls.

"What's up little Zambie?" Andrew asked from the driver's seat smiling as his sister groaned.

"I think I made a friend and an enemy today, what did I ever do to deserve this?" Brooke asked leaning her head against her brother's shoulder.

"You didn't do anything Zambie, nothing at all," he said recalling the reason why they had moved across the country, Brooke was always bullied for some reason and his parents and himself were tired of Brooke feeling like she couldn't come out of her shell.

"Thanks 'drew," Brooke said sitting up as her brother started to drive. "Any cute girls at your school?" Brooke teased her brother poking him in the side. 

________________________________

Brooke had made it to the middle of the year, she had friends and even met a kid through the theater program. Things were finally looking up for her until she suddenly felt dizzy and her head started hurting. She ran to the bathroom and saw Willow in there. She hadn't talked to her much outside of assignments. Willow stared at her and Brooke ran to the stall stomach emptying itself in the toilet.

Willow ran to the nurse to get help, she didn't know why she felt bad after all Brooke couldn't even say her name right. When she arrived back in the bathroom she could hear sobbing from the stall and the black-haired girl was hugging her knees to her chest shoulders shaking.

"It's going to be ok Brooke," Willow said not knowing why she didn't just go back to class and leave Brooke to suffer. "It's probably just a little bug, they've been going around."

"My mom isn't going to let me go home, she never does, she always insists that I'm faking it," Brooke said cheeks wet before the nurse came in and dismissed Willow to go back to class.

"Let's get you to my office alright Brooke?" The nurse said helping Brooke up.

"Thank you Willow," Brooke said prounouncing her name correctly for once.

"No problem Brooke," Willow said watching the sick girl walk down the hallway.

Maybe they could be friends after all.


	2. Grade 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thou hast asked and thou shall recieve.

Willow didn't want to deal with it she didn't want to deal with anything at this point.

Brooke was tired, she was done.

Neither knew the other's struggle. It was a curse that two people so perfect for each other and that could comfort each other could barely acknowledge the other existed. 

Brooke sat with a knife in her hand after her mother ridiculed her once again, she was two-faced, bipolar, it wasn't Brooke's fault but it didn't feel that way and she needed someone to tell her that. 

Brooke set the knife aside and picked up a piece of paper.

_I don't know how to live anymore, it feels like everything is just burning up inside of me and I want it gone. Please, take it away._

Brooke put the paper down and went to sleep. 

Andrew opened the door of his sister's room that morning to see a knife on the floor and a note on her desk. He walked in and prayed that she wasn't dead, he couldn't lose the last good thing in his life.

He read the note.

He called the hospital.

He was worried.

His mother was not.

He was the one who had to go to the hospital with her.

He was the one who had to hear the word's from his sister's mouth.

"I don't want to live anymore Andrew."

His heart had to be the one to break cause Brooke's was already shattered.

"You can't go, not yet," Andrew said holding his sister's hand in the waiting room tears in his eyes as he looked into her's hoping to find some sort of will to live deep in the brown orbs.

He saw it.

"I won't then, I still have to make things right," Brooke said and Andrew hugged her like a lifeline. If she was gone there would be nothing stopping him from going off the deep end too.

"I love you Zambie." 

"I love you too Pebble."

Willow didn't even notice her classmate was missing until the girl showed up the next day looking changed, it wasn't a good change either. It was like she was a different person.

Brooke chatted with Brandon, or more of Brandon asked the girl where she was the previous day and Brooke ignored him.

She was obviously uncomfortable but Brandon kept asking, Willow felt bad for her. Brooke seemed damaged, almost more damaged than Willow herself but Brooke was unreachable at this point, there was no use in even trying.

Brooke showed up weeks later in less of a funk than she was before but Willow forgot that she even cared in the first place as Brooke laughed with Brandon at lunch.

They both longed for something that was right in front of them.

Each other.

**Author's Note:**

> AWWWWWWWW little Zambie and Wifi, so cute.


End file.
